1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wood crusher for crushing cut limbs, timbers from thinning, branches, scrap woods, and so on. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wood crusher in which, for example, a crushing rotor is rotated to crush target woods, and also relates to a wood treating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, cut limbs and timbers from thinning, which are generated when cutting down trees in forests and trimming the trees, branches generated with land development, green tract maintenance, etc., and scrap woods having been used in broken-down wooden houses are usually finally discarded as industrial wastes. A wood crusher is employed in such a waste treating process to crush target woods into predetermined sizes for the purpose of, e.g., reducing the volume of the crushed woods as wastes, or breaking the crushed woods into wood chips and fermenting the chips for reuse as organic fertilizer.
In one typical example of that type of wood crusher, target woods to be crushed are loaded in a hopper having no bottom and are conveyed by a feed conveyor disposed inside the hopper and having a chain belt to feed the target woods. Then, the target woods are introduced to a crushing apparatus and subjected to a crushing process while they are gripped between the feed conveyor and a pressing roller unit cooperating with the feed conveyor at a position in front of the crushing apparatus. (See, e.g., JP,A 2002-1159)